1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control circuits, and particularly to a rewriting apparatus control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a rewriting apparatus is used to rewrite integrated circuits (ICs) (such as BIOS) for testing stability of the ICs. When the rewriting apparatus completes rewriting of an IC, the rewriting apparatus sends a rewriting complete signal to turn on a first light emitting diode (LED) for indicating that rewriting is complete. The rewriting apparatus further generates a rewriting success signal to turn on a second LED for showing that the rewriting is successful once rewriting is successfully completed. Operators usually need to press a power button of the rewriting apparatus for turning it on to rewrite ICs, which is inconvenient and time consuming for operators, because it is common to power up the rewriting apparatus about a thousand times.